The present invention relates to forming a vehicle window assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for positioning the vehicle window for soldering operations and a method of utilizing an apparatus for soldering an item of hardware to such positioned vehicle window.
Induction heating for soldering has been described in the patent literature, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,449 describes a fixture for applying discrete adhesive-backed articles to a support surface through the use of induction heat. Aligning and positioning means are associated with the faces of U-shaped cores to keep the end faces of the core in abutting relationship with the article being heated, but is said to permit the article and core combination to move slightly in a compound direction to accommodate support surface variations or curvature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,527 describes a fixture for an induction brazing station including a removable front plate on which a work piece holder is mounted. The base of the induction unit mounts to a back plate lying coplanar with the front plate on the work surface. The coil of the induction unit is uniquely matched to the front plate and the work piece holder. The induction coil removably mounts to the front plate when not in use such that the front plate may be removed from the work surface with the work piece holder and coil mounted thereon. A different front plate may then be mounted upon the work surface having a different coil configuration and work piece holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,966 describes a portable induction tool for soldering or brazing sections of metal pipe together. A work coil head (with induction coil) is U-shaped, allowing placement of the head around lengths of pipe, heating a susceptor (e.g. the pipe) to form a joint, and then to be withdrawn after the pipe joint is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,085 describes a Curie point heater, primarily for use in a soldering iron and initially designed to operate with currents in the megahertz range is restructured to operate in the kilohertz range. In one embodiment of the heater, the coil exciting the heater is mounted in the handle of the iron.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,837 describes a method for using magnetic fields to heat magnetically susceptible materials within and/or adjacent to adhesives so as to bond, bind or fasten solid materials to one another. The system uses alternating magnetic fields that induce eddy currents and generate heat within susceptors. An induction heating tool is used to emit the magnetic field at its work coil and an electronic controller measures the energy being used by a power converter that generates the alternating current driving the work coil which creates the magnetic field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,945 describes a heating element consisting of a substrate or core of a non-magnetic material having high thermal and electrical conductivity, clad with a surface layer of a ferromagnetic material of relatively low electrical conductivity. By selecting the proper frequency for energization, by regulating the source to produce constant current, and by selecting dimensions and material parameters for the heating element, temperature regulation in a narrow range around the Curie temperature of the ferromagnetic material can be produced, despite considerable fluctuations in thermal load.